The Digital World Foundation of Investigation
by Rush
Summary: Ever wondered what happens in the real Digital World, the theory of millions, including myself, the real life Digital World. Careful, take caution, and trust no one, not even your friends.
1. Journey into the fog

****Note: There is one f/m Digimon in this story, Basmon. He is the Baseball Digimon.  
  
He is a Champion, he has no Rookie, his Ultimate it Pumpkinmon, Ultimate is Botlmon.  
  
  
  
In the evening breeze Rush stood over the cold blue railing. He was peering over a field, a baseball field, freshly painted. Next to him sat his best-friend and partner in school activites, Karen. They were with Rush's Aunt. It was a work organization. Rush and Karen both had a great interest in Digimon. They were outcasts for liking Digimon. Not necessarily to everyone, but to all the popular kids. All the popular kids looked down on them. But to others they were seen as leaders.  
  
"Want a hotdog?" Rush's Aunt MaryAnn asked.  
  
"No thanks." Replied Karen struggling to pull a deck of Digimon cards out of her back pocket.  
  
"Don't you think those shorts are a little…..well…..short? and….well….tight?" Rush asked hesitantly.  
  
"No." She insisted.  
  
Rush pulled out a deck of his Digimon cards, and they began to play before the baseball game began.  
  
Rush and Karen were playing a new style of Digimon cards called Digital Field. Rush placed his Renamon Partner card face down. Karen did the same with her Lopmon Partner.  
  
"Ancient Renamon, Digivolves to AncientUnimon, with a 3 card Combo." Rush declared as he moved a Card from his hand with a black sleeve to the partner duel zone. Then he laid another card face down on a Temporary Area. "With my 3 card Combo, and AncientUnimon his Power is tripled, as well as his Protection. I put my Agumon card in the Temporary Zone, with a Metal Attack Power Option on AncientUnimon." Rush was very good at this game.  
  
The objective of this game was to destroy the opponents Partner card. The Partner is the card with the most Protection and the most Attack Power. While surrounding him or her with Temporary Digimon and Power Options.  
  
Rush attacked with AncientUnimon. His Main Attack being Aerial Gallop with 4100 DP(Damage Points) Second Attack being Horn Blaster for 3200 DP. His Protection at 54000. That his basic, but now it being tripled for a combo.  
  
Rush did an Aerial Gallop against Lopmon, only having 1400 Protection Points died. The battle was over abruptly.  
  
"That sucks." Karen said.  
  
"Will everyone please stand for our national anthem!" The announcer called.  
  
Rush and Karen quickly put there cards away, Rush took both decks and placed them in his pockets. Rush removed his hat and put it over his heart. The song began and a choir was singing it from the middle of the field. This wasn't an MLB game but it wasn't Juniors. It was a normal game. The anthem ended and a loud uproar of applause came from the bleachers in the stadium. Rush put the cap back on his head backwards, on the back of the hat were the letters 'NYPD', In memory of 9-11.  
  
Rush was greatly effected by the terrorists attack, he lost his parents and his Uncle. He felt so helpless when it happened, he tried not to think about it, but he knew it would change his life forever.  
  
Karen had no idea how he felt, but was greatly sorry. He knew that Rush would've done anything he could've done to stop it from happening.  
  
"Play ball!" shouted the umpire. The game began.  
  
It was getting late, about 10:30 pm, about the 8th inning. A loud explosion was heard followed by a bright colorful bang of lights and fire. "Ooohh, Fireworks." Karen said enthusiastically.  
  
Fog covered a small area behind the park. The fog spread wider and wider, bigger and bigger. Karen looked around the area, and saw a small figure move through the fog. It looked like one of the baseball players, only he was smaller, and his glove was a little too big for him. His head was round, and big, and it looked like it had lacing go through his head, like veins, or a giant baseball. Karen nudged Rush in the ribs, "Rush…..Rush…." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Rush said "I was napping." Karen pointed to the figure moving through the fog. "What the…………….." Rush raised one eyebrow and got up slowly.  
  
"That looks like a Basmon." Karen said. "But…..but, but Digimon aren't real, are they?"  
  
"Not that I know of, they're supposed to only be a show, or cards." Rush replied. "Let's go check it out." Rush told his Aunt they were going to take a walk and they went off.  
  
They walked around and out of the field. They were walking along the road, about to cross it, Rush looked both ways, he started walking, "Rush watch out!" Karen called as a giant Green truck came speeding from the right side of the road, 76 MPH, Rush skidded out of the way. All his cards flew out from his deck into the air. His partner cards landed to his right scattered on the ground. Rush fell to the ground skidding across the concrete, his other cards to his left, one on another, mysteriously in order, right on top of each other. The last card fell.  
  
They started to glow, a tingle sensation ran through Rush. His partner card glowed, out popped a small ring and a watch. The deck ended it's glow. The partner as well. He stood, and was bleeding out his knees and shins. He picked up his cards, they were steaming hot. The cards suddenly disappeared and turned into a spark that automatically was transported onto the ring, suddenly melting into the ring.  
  
"What the heck is going on!" Karen exclaimed. The figure in the fog turned, picked up what seemed to be a baseball bat from his belt and started walking towards there way from the other end of the fog.  
  
"How do you expect me to know, all I know is that, that little guy is headed towards us." Rush said nodding towards the baseball player. "And he don't look to happy."  
  
Rush was now kneeling on his left knee, it wasn't bleeding as bad as his right one, he leaned over to pick up the ring and the watch. The ring was basically just a band with what looked like diamond-sets in it. One diamond was embedded in it's set. This is what Rush had saw melt into the ring. The Diamond was a blackish smoky color. He put the ring on his right pointer finger, the ring adjusted itself to the size of his finger and tightened around the finger. The Baseball character was moving closer, it was now less then 12 yards away. The watch started beeping in Rush's hand, it gave off a glow from the face of the watch. A separate screen had opened up above the face of Rush's watch. He swooshed his hand through it. A surge of electricity went through Rush's hand up through his body as he touched it. He retracted his hand instantly. It was a hologram. In big black letters of the window read 'Basmon- Champion, Data' Symbol were all around the face of the watch where the number were supposed to be. They looked like buttons but Rush didn't know what to do. The watch began beeping and another screen appeared over the second one, it was a radar, from Basmon to where they were standing. 5 ½ yards, it read.  
  
Rush touched the screen of where a symbol (X) was. He heard a fuzzy kind of bleeping sound. The diamond in the ring began to glow, he touched the button again and it ended. "Run!" Rush commanded Karen. Rush had just realized she was curled up in a ball laying on the ground beside Rush almost crying.  
  
Karen got up, noticing blood dripping from her leg for the first time. She instantly fell back down. "Shit!" She cried, "My shin, it feels like it was demolished into ash." Rush got up and waited for Basmon to come.  
  
The watch screens had disappeared as he told Karen to run. He held the watch up to his eye as he inspected it. The watch automatically turned on. A beam of light came out and focused on his retina.  
  
"Lee Demol, Rush, Identity accepted, Welcome to the Digital World Foundation of Investigation. Otherwise known as DFI." A voice on the watch announced. "You are among the first selected children to be announced as a 'Digidestind' Child"  
  
A rush of adrenaline flew through his veins and his muscles. "A…DigiDestind….me?" questioned Rush.  
  
"Your watch and your ring will Guide you through your journey, you have been selected at this time for reasons of system corruption. The protectors have other reasons questioning your journey and you will be assisted by Digimon partners cons…." The transmission was fuzzing out.  
  
Rush heard a step in front of him. He looked up, there he was Basmon, just as he had seen him in the fog. Rush all of the sudden felt like he knew how to work the Watch Digivice. Rush clicked another button on the screen as Basmon flew in the air. It was the 'O' Key. Rush flew up in the air with a backflip as the screen downloaded on his watch. A page of stats had come up. It read:  
  
'Basmon: A wild viscous Champion Digimon with a killer knack of hitting with a great force. A Data Digimon that loves working for other higher Digimon. Usually does missions within a Dessert or Field type Terrain.  
  
Attack: Great Swing  
  
Attack: Heat Ball  
  
Protection  
  
A speed Digimon with also a great power but poor Defense.'  
  
The watch also acted like an index for the Digimon. The first Digimon Rush met, and it was trying to kill him. Karen was still about to cry curled up in a ball, but when she saw Rush's moves, his backflip, she felt confident in him. She got up and picked up her cards. Looking at her one card in a black sleeve, her Lopmon. She picked it up and played with it through her fingers. Twisting it and turning it. Flipping it, and flopping it. She took the card as it was between her index and middle finger and through it, sideways, at Basmon. The card was inches away from striking Basmon as it began to glow. Rush wide-eyed, looked at the card, it went through the same phase as Rush's Renamon card did. A ring and a watch came out of it. A diamond appearing and melting into the ring. Then the ring and the watch both flew to Karen. She put the ring on. As well as the watch. Basmon and Rush had been trading skills for a while.  
  
Rush landed on the ground from his last flip over Basmon. Why was Basmon attacking them. Was he working for somebody, like the index said he often did. Rush looked at his watch, hit the X button and waited. The diamond on the ring again glowed. The watch glowed. And a beam came out of the diamond hitting the watch and the watch made a beam, hitting the ground. The beam from the watch traced up and down, left to right in an area. An outline began, all black inside, besides the occasionally Green line running through the blackness. The beam kept coming and finally made a physical shape resembling Renamon.  
  
In awe Rush put the watch back down by his side and the ring as well.  
  
"I am here, my partner, Rush." Renamon said with a joy. Rush couldn't believe it, his favorite Digimon was standing right in front of him telling him that they were partners. 


	2. Learning, Listening, and Paitence Virute...

*****In a world where all parents trusted us……..even the teenagers (yea right)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Renamon set out quickly on his search to destroy Basmon and protect Rush. Renamon would fight well against a normal Champion, but Basmon was an above average Champion. He had increased Attack and Speed Powers but his Defense was just average. Renamon could probably handle this Digimon. Only because they were on Renamon's choice field, Nightmare Soliders, which was a dark hazy field, or a stormy field. Something in that nature, like they were on now.  
  
Rush's ring glowed. "Ok Renamon, let's do this."  
  
Renamon nodded in agreement. Renamon jumped in the air, flipped back wards. "Diamond Storm!" called Renamon. As he folded his arms a circle of light was formed around his forearms. A star of light was formed in the middle. He bent his knees, and released his arms. Diamond leaves fell straight towards Basmon, as his legs shot straight.  
  
Basmon was hit with all the Diamonds except for one, which was shot straight into the ground and ended it's Diamond form and was turned back into a normal leaf. Basmon was pretty beat up by that attack but still had the strength and the will to go on. He lifted himself up from falling from the attack. He lifted his bat and charged after Renamon which had just landed.  
  
"Renamon watch out!" called a mysterious light voice coming from the other side of the area, where Basmon was. A light-ish shade of brown covered a rabbit type Digimon, with Pink highlights here and there on her body.  
  
"…Lo…Lopm…Lopmon?" Karen stuttered. Her diamond in her ring was a light blue-ish color, like Lopmon's attack. Karen pressed the O button on her Digivice to get data on Lopmon.  
  
'Lopmon- Rookie, Data. -Attack: Tiny Twister -Attack: Blazing Ice -Protect. A Humble little Digimon that is peaceful but when angered can pack a big punch towards it's opponents, usually works for no one, but in a team at a time. Mainly an Ice Digimon but can work in Jungle/Nature fields as well, along with Air fields.'  
  
"Karen I'm here to protect you. It's time for us- A new genre of partners!" announced Lopmon. Basmon charged at Renamon not noticing Lopmon gliding in behind him. "Tiny Twister!" Lopmon stood straight, in mid-air, and twirled around, and around. A friction of air slid around Lopmon repeatedly. He caught Basmon in his front, and hit him with his ears, causing a wind of friction to hit Basmon. Destroying him entirely. His Data was carried off. Lopmon landed on the ground.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" cried Karen. It was silent, the 9th inning had just begun. Rush heard his aunt calling for Karen and him.  
  
"What are we going to do, we can't have Renamon and Lopmon just follow us, your parents and my aunt would freak!" analyzed Rush.  
  
"I can go down to my lower state of Viximon, and Karen can probably hide Lopmon he's so small." Renamon explained. "If we could do that."  
  
"But how would we sneak it passed my aunt?" said Rush.  
  
"Have you ever had a stuffed animal?" Lopmon replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Nu-uh, no way, I am NOT going to pretend like I have a stuffed animal." Rush startled.  
  
Minutes later they were walking back in the seats with Viximon and Lopmon held tightly. "I can't believe you made me do this."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure things out when we get home." Karen commented.  
  
"I can tell you right now, something's goin.." Rush was interrupted by his Aunt.  
  
"What are those?" his aunt was stifled by the odd looking stuffed animals that they were carrying around. "Are those Digimon(Dejimon) toys?"  
  
"Yea, this is Viximon!" Rush held Viximon up like it were a cat, or a real stuffed toy.  
  
"And this is Lopmon!" Karen said doing the same with Lopmon.  
  
Rush's aunt gave the 'And I give a shit why, but this is so cute and interesting' look. "Where'd you get them from?" She asked.  
  
"We…..uh….found a…umm….shop that sold them…..these were last." Stuttering through sentence by sentence, word by word.  
  
"Oookkaayy…" she gave a concerned voice. "How much were they?"  
  
"Umm….five dollars…." Rush gave a smirk. Karen as well. They were all startled by the crack of a bat in the background. The swoosh of the ball fly by Karen, then Rush's Aunt. Rush extended his arm and grasped in his hand and gripped the ball and surged the pain. The ball was burning in his hand, he glanced to the speed of the ball on the board. 103 MPH. He felt the ball in his hand, or what he felt of his hand.  
  
Pain surged through his body, mainly his hand. His right hand, his strong hand. His wrists felt shattered. He gripped the ball harder. The pain was gone. He felt nothing in his arm, or hand, or even his wrist, a surge of electricity went through his arm, from his shoulder, to the tips of his fingers. It was back to normal.  
  
The pitcher stared at him in awe, as the whole crowd in the stadium did so. Viximon held in his left arm alone. The screen was even on him.  
  
"Look at that young fan, a knack of reflexes, and a good arm." The announcer said.  
  
As the game ended, the crew headed out, midnight, they arrived home. Karen, Rush, Mary (Rush's Aunt), Viximon, and Lopmon. All were at the house, in bed, tucked away for long nights rest. Late in the day of the real world, equivalent to the night of the Digital World, Folder Continent.  
  
The words were going around Viximon and Lopmon's mouths as they slept: "I'm gonna save the Digital World, with, and for you." Viximon tucked away with Rush, and on the floor in Rush's room was Karen, tucked away with Lopmon.  
  
Hours passed as they were still sleeping, 3:36 am. "Rush" Karen shook Rush. "Wake up, I'm scared." Lightning struck in the background, the thunder clapped. Rain pattered on the roof of the house.  
  
"Ugh…" Rush moaned. He turned over on his side to face Karen. On his side. "Yea?"  
  
"I'm scared. Of the storm." Karen processed this through her head with having Lopmon and all. "And so is Lopmon." Rush looked to his side, where Viximon was laying, he picked him up and set him further away. He patted the side of him. "Come on." Karen crawled over Rush, into the bed, Lopmon and Viximon were to the right side of the bed, against the wall. When Karen and Rush were squished together on the open side of the bed. Rush put his arm around Karen, both of them filled with a great loving warmth inside and the sound of the rain against the roof was silenced. Karen smiled and closed her eyes. Rush closed his eyes. If we are summoned to the Digital World, it will be like this for the whole journey. He thought. The hours passed, again, 10:37 am, they have awoken.  
  
Mary Ann walked in, "What were you two doing?" she was shocked, she had trusted Rush. She was dazed.  
  
"She got scared in the middle of the night because of the storm, and you were gone. So I told her that I would protect her." Rush said.  
  
"Ooohh." She worried less and less. "Your dolls…they're….they're…moving…"  
  
Rush looked at Viximon as he started awaking. Then glanced over to Lopmon who's ears were lifting. He made his bed quickly taking the blanket and covering them.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Rush said trying not to hesitate.  
  
"They were moving! I swear they were!" Mary Ann stood in amazement.  
  
"It must've been this new electronics things in the dolls, they kinda tend to move on their on will. Hehe" Rush smirked.  
  
Rush shoved Mary Ann out of the room, leaving Karen and him in the room alone. Rush locked the door.  
  
Viximon yawned. "You guys almost got us caught!" Rush said abruptly.  
  
"Sorry, we can't help it that we wak…." Lopmon was interrupted by two beeps coming from the watch Digivices. Rush pressed the contact button '▓' and a screen appeared, Karen did the same.  
  
"I am Dana, your guide to anything and everything Digital." A Blue face appeared on the screen of the watch, in the background, a computer station. "When there are 2 Beeps, in alert, it means there's an emergtion. A Digimon emerging from the Digital, to this world. One beep is a Digimon over the Ultimate level, so basically it will go off if the opponent emerging is Mega. I suppose you know what all the buttons on the Digivice do?" Rush was a little confused on some buttons, but most of them he had down, where Karen had none.  
  
"Ok well, the ▓ Is the contact button you use it to accept messages that have been transmitted to you. You have the choice of Visual or Audio. If you just want Audio twist the face to the right, Visual to the left. X is the summoning button, this is what you'll mainly be using, to summon your partner, and any temporary Downloaded Digimon. Which you get by defeating opponents and downloading their Data. O is the Data button. It shows you specifics and information on any Digimon, but basically Digimon within range but you can change the information page. # is the download button. This is the button you press when you want to download a deceased opponents Data. ^ is the Transmit button this is the button you use to send a message or an invitation to talk to someone, basically your dialer. +, the last button, is the button that allows your Digimon to digivovle your Digimon this can happen when this button is pressed or automatically when in danger." Dana had said this, as Viximon and Lopmon climbed on their partners' shoulders'.  
  
"What are the rings for?" Rush asked.  
  
"The Rings are symbols to show who you work for, it also helps your Digimon Digivolve and when you and your Digimon learn the great of Bio- Merging this is your key. The Ring also holds special abilities that you as a human may use. Such as increase a special ability such as Power, Defense, Speed, Swimming, etc…" Dana finished explaining.  
  
"That is all the information I can give to you at this time, Good Bye Lee "Rush" Demol, and Karen Melod." The screen dissolved out.  
  
The day went on as a normal Saturday. Lunch, Movies, Dinner, etc… Rush and Karen spent the whole day together. Karen's parents were out of state, and had no relatives for a 6 hour radius. And Mary Ann and Karen's Mom worked together, so they just stayed together.  
  
9:47 pm, The Digital Field was set up. The cards were dealt. Renamon put into play, followed by Lopmon. A Temporary card into play, Tentomon, by Rush. Digi-Egg of Courage went to Tentomon. FlaWizarmon. Renamon and FlaWizarmon attacked Lopmon, 1000 Protection left. Impmon Temporary. Digivovled Devidramon. Attacked, a team tag. FlaWizarmon took the damage of Devidramon's attack and a little of Lopmon. FlaWizarmon and Devidramon had died. Renamon 6000 Protection remained. Renamon Attacked Lopmon, and won. 9:59 pm.(Real World)  
  
9:47 pm, Renamon and Lopmon were summoned on a Digital Field. Tentomon is summoned on Renamon's side, They attacked Lopmon, Renamon used his Diamond Storm, crystal like figures shot at Lopmon, Tentomon Armor Digivovled into FlaWizarmon and shoot him with a giant fireball. Lopmon got banged up pretty good, when Impmon was summoned on Lopmon's side, and Digivovled into Devidramon. Devidramon attacked FlaWizarmon with Crimson Claw as he cut FlaWizarmon and left him with 1000 Protect, then Lopmon destroyed him with 1000 DP of his Tiny Twister as he twisted around and went after Renamon. Devidramon used all his energy attacking FlaWizarmon that him and FlaWizarmon were destroyed. Renamon then immediately attacked and finished Lopmon with a giant kick. 9:59 pm (Digital World) 


End file.
